1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact simplified compressor apparatus which has a high performance and excellent reliability, and can be easily activated even under a low temperature, and more particularly to a compact simplified compressor apparatus which can be preferably employed as a flat tire emergency repair kit for filling a flat tire with air and a sealing agent so as to allow emergency travel.
2. Prior Art
As a kit S for repairing the flat tire in an emergent manner, for example, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, there has been a structure constituted by a compact simplified compressor apparatus 1, and a seal pump-up apparatus 3 having a sealing can 2 filled with a puncture seal agent. The kit S can charge an internal pressure after feeding the sealing agent in the sealing can 2 to a flat tire T.
The compact simplified compressor apparatus 1 is connected to the seal pump-up apparatus 3 by a hose 4A having a joint 5a, and the seal pump-up apparatus 3 is connected to a valve of the tire T by a hose 4B having a joint 5b. Further, as shown in FIG. 4, a high-pressure air from the compact simplified compressor apparatus 1 is supplied to a sealed chamber f formed in a lower lid c of the sealing can 2, and breaks the lower lid c due to the pressure. Thereafter, the sealing agent is supplied to the tire T by opening a switch valve i in a downstream side. The tire can be pumped up at a predetermined internal pressure by continuously operating the compact simplified compressor apparatus 1 even after the supply of the sealing agent is finished. The puncture hole is closed by the sealing agent by immediately running for about ten minutes. Thereafter, the emergency repair is finished by again inspecting he internal pressure. In this case, a check valve j is provided in a leading end of the hose 4A, thereby preventing the sealing agent from flowing backward.
On the other hand, as a compact compressor of the compact simplified compressor apparatus used in the kit S mentioned above, there has been proposed a structure shown in FIG. 11 in Japanese Utility Model No. 3082724. The compact compressor is provided with a motor m, a wheel m1 driven at a reduced speed by the motor m so as to rotate, a crank k attached to the wheel m1, a rod n pivoted by a crank pin k1 of the crank k, and a piston q attached to a leading end portion of the rod n. Further, the rod n and the piston q are integrally formed, and a ring seal s such as an O-ring or the like fitted to a peripheral groove y of an outer peripheral surface qs of the piston q is arranged in the piston q.
In the compact compressor mentioned above, the piston q integrally works with the rod n in accordance with a rotation of the crank k so as to vertically slide within a cylinder chamber u. Further, when the piston q moves downward, an intake valve v provided in an upper surface of the piston q is opened so as to suck an air. Further, when moving upward, the intake valve v is closed so as to compress the air within the cylinder chamber u, and can discharge the compressed air from an air supply port z in an upper end.
In the motion mentioned above, the piston q becomes in a state q1 of being perpendicular to a center line of the cylinder chamber u at a top dead center and a bottom dead center of the piston q as shown by a solid line in FIG. 12. On the contrary, at an intermediate position between the top dead center and the bottom dead center, as shown by a broken line in FIG. 12, the piston q becomes in a maximum inclined state q2 of being inclined to the center line of the cylinder chamber u to the maximum. At this time, a gap g2 between an outer peripheral surface qs of the piston q and an inner peripheral surface u1 of the cylinder chamber u in the maximum inclined state q2 becomes larger than a gap g1 in the perpendicular state q1. This can be explained because an outline defined by connecting the portions where the outer peripheral surface qs of the piston q and the inner peripheral surface u1 of the cylinder chamber u contact becomes an oval on the basis of the incline of the piston q. Reference symbol d2 denotes a longer diameter of the oval in the maximum inclined state q2.
However, in the proposal mentioned above, as briefly shown in FIG. 11, since a solid ring body having a circular cross sectional shape and a rectangular shape such as the O-ring or the like is used as the ring seal s, it is impossible to sufficiently correspond to a change in the gap g generated on the basis of the incline of the piston q. Accordingly, a seal effect is insufficiently obtained, and it is hard to obtain a high pump efficiency. In particular, there are many cases that the puncture repairing kit S is used under a low temperature, for example, −30° C. during the winter months. Accordingly, in the compact compressor, it is strongly desired to sufficiently achieve the seal effect even under the low temperature condition, and restrict the reduction of the pump efficiency due to the low temperature to the minimum.